Death Ordeals and Secrets
by OhnoStealthFAIL
Summary: Grace is a talented rogue. she was adopted when she was one nobody knows who her parents are can she find out or not?  This is based before during and after wrathgate. the first chapter is very messed up. Teen for safty
1. A Dark Awakening

Note: this is based just before during and after Wrathgate.

I do not claim ownership on WoW I am simply writing a fanfic that might interest people.

I am very sorry the beginning skips about. I hope I can settle it down later

Anyway feel free to tell me what you think and how to improve it.

Please do wait until the second chapter to criticize.

Oh and sorry this chapter is small.

Have fun!

Chapter 1 A dark awakening

Annoying Intro (start)

My name is Grace i was brought up by Jocelyn. Jocelyn has two children who are my best friends David and Niva. David is a warlock and Niva a druid I am a rogue and a very good one that. The SI:7 have tried to recruit me many times a week, but I always refuse. Jocelyn told me that she found me at her door-step 16 years ago with a note. She would not elaborate further but I got a good guess of what it must have said.

David is 13 Niva 16 and I am 16. We are all humans.

"Gracie! Were you there when I summoned my first felhunter?" The annoying David asked me. No I replied truthfully I was admiring how perfect Niva's cheeta form is. David groaned and walked away muttering something that sounded like "why won't she pay attention to me? That was 2 months ago, Oh, how I wish I had never gone and joined the battle for northrend. If I had not I would not be in this mess running around dragonblight.

I believe the plan was to attack Wrathgate on the 28th of demon moon. Right now it was the 21st of demon moon. How utterly boring we have what 67 soldiers the horde the same? We are very few shields so far maybe more will come since we're one week away from the attack some 134 soldiers against some what? 100,000 undead? I might as well leave with those odds considering I don't want to die. Well here I loathe in competition with that Gur'kar orc idiot each one of us trying to steal "The Betrayal" plans.

The Betrayal plans are supposedly plans that exist for the horde and the alliance. Each of them thinks the other must have them and is going to betray them at the battle. So they send one rogue from each side to spy on the other how S.T.U.P.I.D considering we both are facing extinction if we don't put aside our hatreds. Anyway I will get on with the story since most of you don't even know how to count higher than 1000.

Annoying Intro (end)

"_Naxxramas have been assaulting Winterguard Keep for a long time Highlord Fordragon, We must send a counter attack before they destroy it!"_ yelled one of the captains. I nearly choked when Highlord Bolvar said no. "WE will send no troops. We attack on the 25 of demon moon the day after tomorrow" Fordragon stated firmly. "I will go myself and deal with it then gather their forces and return here.

"_Grace_! He called loudly, _"you're coming with me go pack_". I sighed as a rogue I was always "packed" instead I walked in to the makeshift war room. I walked into the rectangle room, asking "how you did you know I was here Highlord?" I questioned. He merely smiled and handed me a sealed envelope with"_Open after leaving camp_" written on top.

I left the "War Room" and went to the stables when my skeletal raptor saw me she nuzzled me then lowered it so I could get on easier. As soon as I mounted up skeletal raptor and set off. After leaving the camp about 7 miles south-east she opened the note? Letter? It "read"

"_Join Mytil a draenei and a paladin then I shall join you as soon as you engage in combat. Destroy the Scourge leader at all costs return when you complete this attack. Tell no one of these orders nor of what they said (burn this letter after reading or face the consequences) P.S don't let me down Grace! Signed_

_Highlord Bolvar Fordragon."_

I snorted loudly Shield grubbing paladin. As I approached Winteguarde keep I dismissed Bones lasher (my skeletal raptor) and ran to Winterguard. The undead were everywhere I could hardly stealth by them. Upon passing a plague cauldron on a catapult I tossed the Note in. I finally reached Winterguard and went to the Winterguard's leader. He glared at me as I approached and barked I have a keep to defen- I cut him off with a roll of my eyes and "where can o find Mytil? He looked at me as if I was crazy then slowly said "_the hole in the ground outside the city part of Winteguarde_" with a nod I restealthed and went of my way. I got there in time to see a Draenei toss a container at a shadow portal, out came a lich its voice sounded like a sick mucus filled throat _"Darkness Beckons"_ I chuckled and shadow-stepped mocking "Beckon" this bleat brain!

Ten hours later I awoke


	2. Preparation

Chapter 2: Death From Above!

Note: you will see how things start to get on track here

Special thanks to someone who reviewed: TheOneGirlWhoPlaysWoW

WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM WRATHGATE.

Please let me know of any ideas that I should add to my story I will not add everything since as I said before I have a track for this story to take Thank You if you reviewed and gave ideas to this story. Any ego bullshit lies will be ignored.

REVIEW MORE AND I WILL GO FASTER!

Enjoy!

Highlord Fordragon's voice echoed in my mind _"stand fast"_ I heard that much before everything went black but why do I have as sense that I missed something important? Hmmm let's see I shadow-stepped and blacked out? That's not right maybe I got hit. After all I was taught that crap happens, I sighed and got up maybe someone would tell me after all the Highlord was there. "_Now didn't he say he would be there "WHEN" the fight started?" _I thought sarcastically

I got up my muscles screaming with pain form no use I snorted loudly and started getting dressed in my combat gear. First my shiny black pants next my red magic and saronite infused shirt then my blue chest piece. By then the muscle cramps that had plagued me had started to go away thank the Death God! I forgot to anyone before but the vrykul and the walrus people swear that the lich king is the death god. So I swear by him to since I kill and murder people.

Now I put on my wrist guards my shiny blue ring my dull purple ring my sparkling necklace and my boots, last of all I put on my hood and cape. Stepping into shadowed sunlight I looked up to see clouds that looked like skulls, I starred then chuckled at the irony. A guard yelled "you up there, The Highlord wants you, Snorting I went to the "war room".

Upon entering I saw that the officer's faces were grave. I sat down uninvited and questioned

"Highlord Fordragon how many soldiers do we have? He replied slowly as if unsure then said 216 the horde has some 143. Now he frowned they say the forsaken aren't coming.

Officer Merith son of Maerridon nodded his shocking blue eyes flashing in the candlelight."The forsaken are notorious for their experiments and their hate for the Lich King. This worries me that they are not coming it could mean that they are doing experiments but… my scout confirmed they have recreated The Plague. He says that they are creating catapults to launch it."

Fordragon sighed "Why now Titans? Why NOW?" he started shouting orders such as "Get armed, For the hour of justice is now!" I winced knowing what he meant. He seemed not to notice my wince he just rattled on "SOUND THE HORN PREPARE FULL OFFENCE!"

This worried me if he thought what I thought he did then nearly every soldier and officer was going to fight I hoped that the Horde would actually help and not try to sabotage us.

Finally I took my position behind Highlord Bolvar Fordragon; we started to charge the soldiers we passed yelled "Highlord Bolvar" "Thank the Light" "For Lordaeron" "For the Alliance"!

Bolvar then killed 3 undead with his sword. You could hear the horde shout "FOR THE HORDE" then come charging down on big wolves known as worgs now they shouted "For The Horde"

Highlord Bolvar told Saurfang "I was wondering when you would show up." He replied with a laugh in his voice "I couldn't let the Alliance have all the fun today." Then cut down 3 vrykul with one slash of his axe! That was amazing! Now I was certain we would win.

Highlord Fordragon was speaking "Arthas! The blood of your people, Your Father, Demands JUSTICE! Come forth coward and answer for your crimes!" The Lich King's whispery dead voice resonated like an echo "You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of grave! I nearly gasped in horror from my position at the wall. Corpses were rising from the ground ghouls skeletons giests… And the true meaning of FEAR!" "Enough talk" Saurfang yelled as he charged Arthas "LET IT BE FINISHED". He and the Lich King parried his axe shattered. Everyone including me gasped. Highlord Bolvar started angrily "you will pay, for all the lives you've stolen TRAITOR!" "Boldly stated" the lich king whispered smugly "but there is nothing you can- an explosion rocking everything, interrupting the Lich King and making everyone turn to look, "What?" the lich king finished. A maniacal laugh sounded from somewhere. People looked at the cliff to see a Forsaken, "did you think we had forgotten" The Forsaken said "Did you think we had forgiven?" "Behold now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken!" Sylvanus the Lich King said weakly. Now the Forsaken was shouting "DEATH TO THE Scourge AND DEATH TO THE LIVING!" "FALL BACK" FORDRAGON THUNDERED "FALL BACK" _everyone was dying everything green vision going black can't breathe no way out we're all dead…_ I thought then heard the Lich King whisper "This, isn't, over…" as he passed me. In one final attempt I ran then rolled under the closing metal gate.

My vision slowly began to clear my breathing and heartbeat slowed. Looking around I saw the Lich King coughing up green goo and blood. I uncorked some poison antidote and thrust it in front of him. Startled he looked at me and grabbed Frostmourne. Glancing uneasily at the blade I backed up. It's just a poison cure if you don't want I do. I said my voice trembling; instead of killing me he grabbed me by my neck, "so those whelps sent you to kill me? No, I will not make it easier and drink poison for you, DIE now! My hood fell down as I said "I was just tryi-ng to h-elp. He faltered then glared "I doubt that… But we'll see soon enough." His tone was of mild interest as if he were discussing spring rains "_if he even cares for such things" _I thought bitterly_._

We reached Icecrown Citadel faster than expected but… maybe that was because of a few frost wyrms not to mention everyone parted and bowed to him. Their eyes flickered to me in curiosity. There were no ambushes whatsoever I was shocked by this wasn't the argent dawn in Icecrown and wouldn't they want to rescue me? By the time we had reached the citadel itself I had realized that of course they wouldn't rescue me I was probably dead for all they knew. "Do you ever get living visitors?" I mumbled. When no answer came I was startled and looked up. He was glaring at me. I snorted "I'll take that as a no" I smiled a plan forming in my head.

"You know I never thought that the so called "King" could be beaten by anyone but, it looks like he can be beaten by 4 catapults and some green-poofy-stuff" I said mockingly. He sighed and muttered "Enjoy your stay Grace" and threw me into a saronite room. After I heard a clang! Of the door closing I got up to survey my surroundings there was a beautiful bed desk and target dummy, and to my utter surprise clean sheets.

When I laid down I slept badly that night having the same nightmare all over again. Wrathgate.

"Highlord Bolvar" "Thank the Light" "For Lordaeron" "For the Alliance"!

Bolvar then killed 3 undead with his sword. You could hear the horde shout "FOR THE HORDE" then come charging down on big wolves known as worgs now they shouted "For The Horde"

Highlord Bolvar told Saurfang "I was wondering when you would show up." He replied with a laugh in his voice "I couldn't let the Alliance have all the fun today." Then cut down 3 vrykul with one slash of his axe! That was amazing! Now I was certain we would win.

Highlord Fordragon was speaking "Arthas! The blood of your people, Your Father, Demands JUSTICE! Come forth coward and answer for your crimes!" The Lich King's whispery dead voice resonated like an echo "You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of grave! I nearly gasped in horror from my position at the wall. Corpses were rising from the ground ghouls skeletons giests… And the true meaning of FEAR!" "Enough talk" Saurfang yelled as he charged Arthas "LET IT BE FINISHED". He and the Lich King parried his axe shattered. Everyone gasped. Highlord Bolvar started angrily "you will pay, for all the lives you've stolen TRAITOR!" "Boldly stated" the lich king whispered smugly "but there is nothing you can- an explosion rocking everything, interrupting the Lich King and making everyone turn to look, "What?" the lich king finished. A maniacal laugh sounded from somewhere. People looked at the cliff to see a Forsaken, "did you think we had forgotten" The Forsaken said "Did you think we had forgiven?" "Behold now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken!" "Sylvanus" the Lich King said weakly. Now the Forsaken was shouting "DEATH TO THE Scourge AND DEATH TO THE LIVING!" "FALL BACK" FORDRAGON THUNDERED "FALL BACK" then the Lich King whispered "This isn't, over…"

When I awoke it was before sunrise I saw that I was in a cotton nightgown frowning I thought "_I don't remember changing before I went to sleep." _I sighed maybe I forgot. My body protested as I got up wincing I stumbled over to the desk to see food, juice and water there. Sitting down I eat hungrily not thinking it might be a trick till everything started rocking. I stepped back slowly and grabbed my daggers that were laying on the desk I changed quickly all the while the room was rocking more and more than ever before I heard a key grate and the door creak. I stealthed quickly two cultists and two deathknights entered the room one cultist was a human the other a gnome. One deathknight was a troll the other a tauren.

I listened as the tauren spoke "where is she, the master said that she was clever but this? She just vanished of the face of Icerown." The two deathknights stood at the door as the two cultists began to search. I moved to ambush a deathknight but made a mistake by knocking over a goblet. A cultist immediately dived where he thought I was but, landed on one of my spare knives. The deathknights put down death and decay the remaining cultist ran at my now visible form. I threw a knife at him and it hit squarely through his throat. The deathknights advanced swords at the ready I shadow-stepped one putting a knife through his throat my other knife went through the tauren's heart, they both dropped dead.

Gathering my knives I ran through the open door way and down the hall forgetting to stealth I ran into a hard piece of metal armor. Scared I looked up and saw the lich king glowering down at me I gulped before saying "if you're going to kill me get it over with will you?" he stared at me for a moment then frowned,"_I wish he would just get this over so I don't have to worry about anything else, or maybe he will totur-"he_ cut me off with his whispery voice. "You, Defeated two cultists and deathknights without getting injured?" I nodded unsure of where things were going. Now he grinned maliciously "time to put your skills to the test, you will face 2 of my best deathknights at once or die trying!" I choked then started coughing, "one of your best?" I asked unsure and hoping I had misunderstood. He smiled cruelly and nodded, I stared he had smiled it may have been a small cruel looking one but he had smiled! Now off way go. He led me to a door with the label "BFU TRAINING" he opened it and with a sinking heart I looked inside 15 deathly pale faces stared at me, I involuntarily shuddered looking down at me he said no weapons just pure brute strength. I gulped and went over to a skull engraved arena; one of the human deathknights approached a smirk on his face. "So you are challenging one of us to combat." "Now I glared at the Lich King then responded "it was his idea dumbskull, peabrain, dumbass, retard and brainless-thing, not one of you, two!"


End file.
